villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juice Ortiz
Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz is a fictional character on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy. Personality Juice Ortiz is the Intelligence Officer for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Though he displays great technical prowess, he has also proven to be somewhat simple minded when it comes to other tasks, often garnering him hazing from the other members. On his colors he wears the "Men of Mayhem" patch. Ortiz is of Puerto Rican and African-American descent, and is from Queens, New York. He is the Sons of Anarchy's hacker and keeps their technology up to date. He is also in charge of club surveillance, and manages some of the club's intelligence and communication. He is seen as unreliable by Clay Morrow, the club President, and is often given the menial tasks such as driving the transport truckneeded. He sports a short mohawk and has Tribal designs tattooed on each side of his head. Though never directly mentioned, references have been made that suggest he has served in the U.S. Army. Season 7 10 days after the double homicide of Tara and Eli Roosevelt, Juice remains on the lam from the club as Gemma hides him out at Wendy's abandoned apartment. Unser finds out about this when he notices a duffel bag and SAMCRO kutte in Wendy's closet, but doesn't say anything to the club. Juice is eventually recaptured by SAMCRO when he attempts to broker a deal with Marcus Alvarez, the Mayans president to offer intel on SAMCRO in exchange for money and passage across the Mexican border. Marcus instead locks him up in a supply closet and gives him over to Jax and SAMCRO once they help out Alvarez with a favor. Jax gives Juice back his kutte and Juice fires his gun off at police motorcycles and initiates a high-speed chase in order to be imprisoned at Stockton so that he can get inside and murder Henry Lin on behalf of SAMCRO (as Lin was believed at the time to be behind the murder of Tara Knowles) with Ron Tully, an Aryan Brotherhood member being his cellmate to make sure nothing happens to Juice. Juice interrogates Lin and finds out that Charles Barosky was the one responsible for ratting SAMCRO out to the Chinese. Juice records the confession and murders Lin by stabbing him in the neck while he's chained in the boiler room. Jax meets with Juice at the prison, who tells Jax that Barosky was the rat and confesses everything that happened on the day of Tara's death. Jax is stunned at the revelation of his mother being the killer and promises to make Juice's death quick and painless for his honesty. In "Red Rose", Juice is raped by the remaining members of the Lin Triad imprisoned at Stockton, who want to use Juice in order to murder Tully. At the break room, Juice confesses that they want him to murder Tully but he instead slips Tully a knife and requests Tully kill him once he finishes his cherry pie. Tully's men then initiate a prison fight as a distraction as Tully tells Juice "you went out good, sweetheart" before stabbing him multiple times in the neck with the knife, killing him. Trivia *Juice is portrayed by Theo Rossi, who went on to portray Shades in Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage. Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Pimps Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains